The Gorn Crisis
| publisher=WildStorm Comics| pages=96| date=51701.3 (2374)| ISBN=ISBN 1563897547 |}} Introduction With a fierce war raging and resources running low, the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|''U.S.S. Enterprise]] has been assigned a sensative diplomatic mission--to enlist aid from the alien race known as the Gorn. But the Gorn have a crisis of their own, a brewing revolution in their ranks. And when it comes to the Federation, some of the Gorn have long memories... Summary Captain Jean-Luc Picard is assigned to try to enlist the help of the Gorn Empire during the Dominion War, while Commander William T. Riker works with Klingon Commander Qyrll and his crew of the to reinforce the defensive base on Elkauron II. In the midst of negotiatons, the Gorn political caste are overthrown and massacred by a group of warriors called the Black Crest, led by Warlord Slessshh. The Gorn then launch attacks on Elkauron II and Cestus III. Slessshh is convinced to break off hostilities following defeat in a hand-to-hand combat match with Data, and accepts the proposition that joining forces with the Federation will make the Gorn stronger. Log Entries *;Captain's log, stardate 51701.3 : For two days, the ''Enterprise has been in orbit around the Capital planet of the Gorn Empire. Our mission is to establish diplomatic relations with the Gorn. Starfleet hopes to enlist their aid in our struggle with the Dominion. With the conflict turning against us, the Federation is eager to secure new allies, even ones as unlikely as the Gorn. But our negotiations have ground to a halt. After our initial contact with the Gorn Ruling Council, discussions grew increasingly erratic. Diplomatic efforts are hampered by the Gorns' refusal to meet face to face. Most disconcerting is that, as of 0500 hours, we lost all contact with the Ruling Council. The Federation's historical experience with the Gorn has never been characterized as friendly... Yet reports from our outpost on Cestus III, attacked a century ago, indicate that the Gorn have ceased all attempts at expansion... The aggression they displayed toward Captain James T. Kirk and the original Enterprises has never resurfaced... The Federation believes that this demonstrates a readiness on the part of the Gorn to accept their place in galactic society. It is my job to make them our allies in this time of crisis. Commander Riker and a team from Starfleet's Corps of Engineers have joined the crew of the Klingon battle cruiser, Gar'Tukh. Their assignment is to enhance the defenses of the outpost on Elkauron II, on the edge of Gorn territory.'' *''First officer's log'' : We are completing much-needed repairs and reinforcement to Delblad Fortress. But we do not know the nature of our enemy, our potential enemy... In the end, we have nothing else to do but... prepare. Our new satellite sensor and surveillance network should provide us with fair warning... But I am deeply concerned about the morale of the Klingon crew, here on the ground... *''Acting captain's log'' : I have studied all available records on the Gorn... I believe I understand their culture's focus on personal strength... And, by extrapolation, what their weaknesses are likely to be. I must demonstrate the error in their assumptions. *''Captain's Log'' : The ''Enterprise has averted a crisis that might well have torn the Alpha Quadrant apart. We have prepared the Gorn to become valued members of the Federation... But first, we must defeat the Dominion...'' References Characters :Connolly • Beverly Crusher • Data • Khaaarr • Geordi La Forge • Jean-Luc Picard • Qyrll • William Riker • Rooox • Slessshh • Deanna Troi James T. Kirk • Worf Locations :Cestus III • Delblad • Elkauron II • Gorn Oroan IV • Oroan VI Races and cultures :Betazoid • Gorn • Human • Klingon Jem'Hadar Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) States and organizations :Black Crest • Gorn Council • Gorn Empire • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • United Federation of Planets Dominion Other references :android • bat'leth • blood wine • d'k tahg • Dominion War • Gorn caste system • Gorn language • holodeck • kolla dragon Information *"The Gorn Crisis" includes a three page article by artist Igor Kordey on the Gorn and his designs for the comic. *While the description of "The Gorn Crisis" indicated that it was the first Star Trek project for the writers, Anderson and Moesta had written the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine young adult novel Highest Score under the pseudonym "Kem Antilles". That novel had featured Gorn characters in a minor role. *The events of "The Gorn Crisis" have been mentioned in Articles of the Federation. Related stories *''TOS'': "Arena" Connections * *Kevin J. Anderson interview Gorn Crisis, The